Pigments offer several advantages over water-soluble dyes when it comes to inks, coatings, paints, papers, adhesives, latexes, toners, textiles, fibers, wood stains, color filters, and plastics. Pigments may exhibit at least one of greater lightfastness, waterfastness, optical density and edge acuity than water-soluble dyes. Unfortunately, pigments also have a greater propensity to settle during storage, thus initially limiting their use in demanding applications such as inkjet inks. The advent of media mills to grind pigment particles to sub-micron level combined with chemical additives for colloidal stability has propelled the use of pigment dispersions in inkjet ink formulations. However, chemical additives can increase the viscosity of dispersions such that it becomes difficult to jet the ink from the small orifices in an inkjet printhead. Moreover, chemical additives can add significant cost to the preparation of the materials listed above and are therefore economically unfavorable as well. Chemical additives, or dispersants, may not be bonded to the surface of the pigment and therefore, stabilization may be compromised. A need remains for improved ink compositions, especially for use in inkjet printers, which overcome at least some of the problems typically associated with current dye-based systems and pigment systems employing chemical additives. A need also remains for improved materials that use pigments, which overcome at least some of the problems typically associated with current dye based systems and pigment systems employing chemical additives.